


A Bird in the Distance

by ToriColourBastia (orphan_account)



Series: Half of My Heart: A Collection of Jeanmarco Drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToriColourBastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marco's death, Jean has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who don't know, I'm a very happy member of the Attack on Titan Big Bang community. In addition to our Big Bang fics, us writer folks are doing a challenge involving 100 drabbles. I'm going to have a lot of time as summer quickly approaches, so expect these every other day along with the rest of the gang. My pairing is Jeanmarco (of course).
> 
> This is for prompt 003: "A Bird in the Distance". The masterlist can be found [here](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

I can’t stop thinking about how he died. It’s honestly starting to keep me up at night. Sitting in a clearing in the woods below the stars, it’s another sleepless night. I shouldn’t be used to these. In the distance, something rustles in the trees..

I breath out a long sigh and lie on my back, looking up at the stars. I’m strangely comforted. Just the thought feels like a warm blanket has been draped over my shoulders.

Another rustle in the leaves, much closer this time. I don’t think anything of it.

I stare up at the sky, breathing in the cool night air. All those stars. They’re the same ones I’d see  
back at home this time of year, the same ones Marco and I would’ve seen in training. I smile for a moment, thinking maybe, somehow, he’s still looking up at those stars. And maybe he curses the day he died and I couldn’t save him, but knowing Marco, he’s probably perfectly content where he is.

“Of course that’s what you’d do, Marco,” I mutter out loud into the night.

An owls glides down silently in front of me.

“Who?”


End file.
